A continuing series of experiments seeks to validate the functional utility of pica (geophagia)as a behavioral assay of toxicosis in the rat. The present studies sought to demonstrate the effects of orally administered lithium chloride, apomorphine, and acrylamide on the kaolin consumption of Fischer strain albino rats. Other substances will be studied in future experiments.